


Bitch in the Woods

by sdwbf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Mpreg, bodice ripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwbf/pseuds/sdwbf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets lost in the woods. A pack of wolves find him. Sex happens. … I wonder what it says about me that the hardest part of this was figuring out a way to get Dean alone and lost. … Warning: bodice-ripper non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on : _After your typical salt and burn, Dean ends up lost in the woods. He finds a small clearing to sleep in, but when he wakes up he's surrounded by wolves. The largest one steps in first, rips his pants off his body and before Dean can even protest it shoves its cock inside his ass. A wild, wolfish gangbang ensues. One is clever enough to stick his cock in Dean's mouth while the other pumps away in his hole, and the others follow suit. Dean is forced to swallow up their jizz from both ends. He passes out in the middle of it from the pain but they continue anyway, and when Sam finally finds him he's still knotted to a wolf._
> 
> My sincere apologies to the OP because I think she wanted a flat out wolven-gang rape, and certainly didn't intend for Sam to get turned on or Dean to get knocked up. And it does not contain even a nod to the last sentence of the prompt. But this is what it inspired. I hope she managed to enjoy it at least a little anyway!

  
**A Bitch in the Woods** by sdwbf

A simple salt and burn. Nothing more. Okay, it had the complication of being a double salt and burn. Pair of kidnapped twins dragged off into the forest twenty years ago by some lowlife named Wilson who'd been caught, then died in prison before the bodies could be found. Dean and Sam had gotten lucky though. Discovered an old diary no one had known existed and the perv had pretty much drawn a map. Showed the location of the twins, plus the other victims the police had found. So salt and burn it was. Except the bodies were in different areas of the forest. Needed to be done at the same time to break the twin-bond thing, so Dean and his brother had split up.

Gone off without a hitch. Girl's ghost had appeared to him as he was ready to toss the match, but she'd seemed more relieved than menacing and hadn't done a thing to stop him. Job done, he'd packed up his duffle and started back to meet up with Sam, then somehow managed to get himself lost. Never going to live it down. No way. No how. But in his defense a shit ton of stuff had gone wrong. Flashlight batteries had died, despite being new. Back ups hadn't even made the damned thing flicker. Last time he bought generic.

While he was coping with all of that clouds came up, covering the stars and making things black as pitch. Forced him into shuffling along so he didn't step off some cliff or something. Yeah, starless night in the middle of a huge forest, it really was _that_ dark. Naturally, he'd used the last of his matches on the salt and burn. And, of course, his cell couldn't get any bars, so no calling Sam for help. Not that he'd have survived the humiliation of it, but he felt bad knowing his brother would worry. At least he could use the light from the display to help see, but the battery went dead after an hour. Awesome.

One thing went his way. Warm night. Not too hot, not too cold – seemed the norm around these weird-assed woods that never seemed to end. No danger of hypothermia or heat stroke. And he managed to find a cozy leaf mound at the edge of a clearing. Slept on beds far less comfortable, so he settled down to wait out the night, knowing come morning he'd be able to get out of here pretty easily. He honestly hadn't meant to drop off. No fire, strange woods, etc. But he really was comfortable, and it had been a long few days with enough emotional wallop that sleeping had translated into fitful tossing and turning. Made him drop off pretty quick.

He woke up with the sun low in the sky. Good news, he could see fine. Bad news, the five wolves surrounding him could see fine, too. Yeah, real bad news. They were close, too. Between him and any form of escape as well as the lovely weapons in his duffle which was a hell of a lot further away from him than it had been last night. Only chance he had was to get to it or up a tree, and that had to be measured in galactic distances to truly convey how remote success would be for either option.

Made him consider staying totally still in the 'play dead and hope they go away' survival ploy, but the big black wolf he'd just bet was in charge looked him straight in the eye and almost seemed amused. Black moved toward him, and Dean couldn't stop himself from shifting up to his hands and knees. No response, but the big wolf growled, baring an impressive set of teeth when Dean tried to get his feet under him in a prelude to jumping up and running for the nearest tree.

Dean froze, and the growling stopped. The advance didn't. Black got close enough for his breath to be hot puffs of air against Dean's face, then he began to circle around behind Dean. He started to shift to follow, to keep Black in sight, but another growl made him freeze again. Message received. Don't move. Not an easy command to obey when he felt the same puffs of breath against his ass. Teach him to wear an old pair of ripped up jeans on the verge of falling apart, but there hadn't been time to do laundry or get new ones. His eyes widened as the breath gave way to the push of a nose up against the denim covering his hole.

He yelped in surprise as jaws snapped, then tugged, ripping his jeans off his body. He tried to move, but those same clever jaws closed swiftly around the back of his neck and he froze. He felt the pinch of teeth, the restrained power of the hold, but his skin remained unbroken. Instinctively, he dropped his head, and Black released him. His threadbare boxers met with the same fate as his jeans a moment later, leaving him naked from waist to ankle with nothing between his ass and the probe of Black's nose.

Dean trembled, then shook even harder as a hot tongue slid over his hole. Black went at him like a juicy steak bone, licking and probing until he was flat out tongue-fucking him. Despite his terror, Dean's body decided a rim job always equaled good things and his cock began to harden. Another one of the wolves, this one mostly white shifted under Dean's belly and began to lick his cock, increasing the schism between a brain totally freaking out and a body getting into it.

Finally the inevitable happened. Black's tonguing stopped, and a furry weight settled over Dean's back, forelegs wrapping around his torso. Took the big wolf a couple of thrusts to get the angle right, then a cock went where no cock had gone before. Dean cried out at the burning pain as Black pistoned into him. Burning. Not tearing. Wolf had gotten him wet and loose enough to keep blood out of the equation, which seemed like a very good thing given all the carnivores around him.

Something wider than the cock pressed against his hole and oh, shit. Knot. Dogs had knots on their cocks. Wolves were dogs on steroids. And. He screamed as a hard thrust forced the fleshy bulb into him and his own body spasmed in release, Mostly White eagerly lapping up Dean's seed. It seemed to give Gray 1 ideas because he shifted around in front of Dean until a cock brushed against his mouth.

For a moment Dean rebelled at the idea and clammed his jaw tight, but a growl from Black as well as Gray 1 made him reconsider, and he opened up like an obedient bitch. The wolf shoved his cock in, choking him and his eyes watered, but in pure self-defense, Dean quickly got the hang of it, even managing to get his lips around the knot. Somehow he could feel the jiz pulsing into his ass and throat, the sensation making his own cock twitch as if it wanted to harden again. God, he was a sick fuck. The unfortunate pun sort of made him laugh around the fleshy gag, and Gray 1 yipped in approval.

Black turned ass-to-ass with him, while Gray 2 started licking Dean's cock. By the time the two wolves fucking him finished, he was hard again. The moment Black pulled away, either Mostly White or Charcoal mounted him. Gray 2 replaced his twin's cock in Dean's mouth. No tongue returned to Dean's cock, but he came anyway when knots breeched his lips and hole at the same time. It went on like that until the sun was high in the sky – Black would fuck his ass every other time, but the rest of the wolves took turns fucking him from both ends, all but drowning him in wolf jiz, while his own cock hardened, shot, then recovered only to do it all over again.

Then Black stopped letting the others have a go. He snarled and snapped until they settled on Dean's mouth, while Black divided his time between shoving his cock or his tongue inside Dean's hole. Finally the others wandered off, leaving the two of them alone. Somewhere in there Dean got the message. Black wasn't fucking him anymore, he was mating him. The thought made Dean come harder than he'd ever come before in his life despite his earlier orgasms. His limbs gave way and he collapsed to the ground, whimpering at being unable to hold his position for his mate. Mate. God, he'd been ruined for anything but getting knotted, especially by this wolf's massive, relentless cock. And he actually started to cry when Black's knot deflated and he slipped free.

He squirmed despite his tears as a talented tongue cleaned him up, then to his surprise, Black pushed at him until Dean's back rested on the ground. The wolf shifted to stand over him, his legs bracketing Dean's hips. Somehow Dean found the strength to lift his legs and wrap them around Black's body, and he sighed happily when the wolf's cock thrust inside him once again. God, this much staying power couldn't be natural even for an alpha wolf.

Black knotted them, then began licking away Dean's tears. That done, he began to work on the semen first outside, then inside Dean's mouth. Felt like the best French kiss he'd ever had, and his own tongue began to dance along Black's.

"Oh, my God!" he heard Sam screech, and his limbs tightened around his mate, eliminating any idea he wasn't into this as well as minimizing any target area if his brother refused to get the message and tried to save him. But he couldn't stop kissing Black, couldn't stop clutching at his fur, couldn't stop wishing the wolf's seed would catch so he could give him cubs. His mind filled with the image of Black fucking him while his belly was round with their babies and he came one last time.

Black withdrew, then once again shoved at Dean until he turned onto his belly. The wolf settled down between the v of Dean's splayed legs and began lapping at his hole. Dean glanced around the clearing and found Sam sitting on a rock, his brother's mouth hanging open and his cock hard inside his jeans. Seemed little brother was as sick a fuck as he was. For some reason Dean liked the idea, and decided to encourage it.

"There were five of them this morning," he said, his voice raspy from all the cock he'd sucked. "Fucked me non-stopped since dawn."

Sam whimpered, his hand rubbing his crotch. "Never been touched that way, but they raped my virgin ass and mouth. Over and over again. Felt so damned good." Franticly Sam tugged open his zipper, pulled out his monster cock and began stroking himself as Dean husked through every detail he could remember, all while Black ate his ass.

He could see precome glistening on his brother's cock and he whispered, "You like that, little brother? Thinking of me getting raped, turned into a bitch for a pack of wolves?"

Another whimper and Sam flushed bright red, but his hand sped up on his cock. Sight made Dean's mouth water for more jiz. Even human. Couldn’t find it in him to care the human in question was his little brother. Black gave his hole an enthusiastic lick, urging Dean back onto his knees. "He's going to rape me again, Sammy. You gonna watch?"

A nod, then an impression stirred in Dean's mind. "Says he'll share. Wants you to rape my mouth while he fucks my ass."

His brother stumbled to his feet and over to Dean, dropping to his knees in front of him. Dean easily deep-throated Sam's monster cock, which wasn't as big as the cock plunging into, then knotting his ass. Sam went to town on him, taking his mouth with the same wild-abandon the wolves had, and somehow, in defiance of all refractory time needs, Dean came again as his brother's seed spilled down his throat while his mate's flooded his bowels.

Afterwards they all collapsed together -- Sam's cock hanging out; Dean in nothing but a t-shirt and his socks and boots; and Black a warm weight behind him. Finally, Sam asked, "What now?"

More impressions flashed through Dean's mind and he blushed. "He wants me gang banged every morning for at least a moon, teach me to be a proper bitch." Pack was bigger than the five he'd encountered, and Dean moaned softly as images of more than a dozen males mounted him, used him. "You can have my mouth whenever you want, long as you never ask first."

Sam gave him a bruising kiss obviously down with the plan of Dean as a fuck toy. Which was okay, because Dean wanted it, too. Even loved how no one cared whether or not he did. Yeah, sick, but he couldn't wait until tomorrow morning. "More proper bitch training?" Apparently Sam decided that included keeping Dean naked because he stripped him of what remained of his clothes, then emphasized the point by tucking himself back inside his own jeans.

Dean's cock pulsed in approval. Yeah, he needed to be naked and used. "Sammy, there's power in these woods. You feel it?"

"Yes, like putting the last of Wilson's victims to rest removed the taint. We can build a place out here, use it as a home base."

Black rumbled his approval, obviously certain his mate would return. Except Dean wasn't eager to leave. At all.

"I need you to find a spell for me."

"Spell."

"Shouldn't take much between that, my wanting it so much and the mojo here."

"Wanting what?"

"Cubs. Want them swelling my belly until I push them out of my ass so they can suckle my tits." The words made his cock harden.

"Fuck," Sam hissed, jerked Dean onto his hands and knees, then freed his own cock. He shoved it into Dean's mouth at the same time Black mounted him yet again. "Yeah, that's it. Fuck your bitch," Sam moaned. "Breed his pretty ass. Fill your slut with your cubs." Sam babbled on and on about it, thrusting even harder when he talked about Dean writhing in pain as he gave birth, how hot it would be to watch furballs with Dean's green eyes hanging off his tits while Black pounded into his ass to make more.

Dean screamed around Sam's cock as he came, but not a drop of fluid spilled. Could have used it all up, but somehow he knew they'd managed their own spell. He wouldn't be leaving these woods. Ever. And he was fine with that.

**Epilogue**

Sam's jeep pulled up outside of the cabin he and Dean had built last year. A much nicer version of the one they'd put up during their first year here. They had money now. Not a lot, but more than enough to indulge in a few luxuries, like setting up indoor plumbing and an electrical system. He carried several bags of groceries inside – full of the junk food and processed crap they loved and couldn't hunt for or grow out here.

By the time he'd put them all away the pack had arrived, and he laughed as several she-wolves nuzzled at his crotch. "None of that," he chided with a grin. "Dean first, then you'll get your pups."

"I feel so honored," a dry voice came from the doorway. Dean stood there, naked as always, his belly swollen with his latest litter, while the remaining cub from the last one sucked greedily at his right nipple.

"On your knees, bitch!" Sam snapped, then smirked when Dean instantly obeyed, settling onto all fours so Jingo could keep nursing. Not that the cub wasn't old enough to hunt his own food, but Dean liked the sensation, so he let his tits serve as an after-dinner drink, while Sam fucked Dean's face with the usual enthusiasm.

"Found Jingo a home," he said when they'd finished. He changed out of his hunting clothes and into a pair of soft leather pants. He didn't really need to wear anything, but he and Black both agreed it helped define Sam's alphaness. Status aside, the pants left his crotch bare and ready for his bitches. That's where the money came from – not fees so much as thank you payments from hunters grateful to have one of the Winchester's hybrid cubs as a partner. Smart, strong and long-lived, they were in high-demand.

"Oh," Dean murmured, obviously disappointed he'd have to let the cub go before he delivered the next lot. Be enough time for his milk to dry up. It sounded callous, but Dean did love each and every one of his cubs. But he also knew Sam always found them good partners, and they grew so quickly they were almost adults by the time they usually left home.

Sam laughed at him, then gave each tit a brutal tweak that made Dean moan in pleasure. His chest had stayed flat and smooth as always, but his nipples had become a major erogenous zone. "Relax, bitch, I'll suck your tits until you drop the next hungry set of mouths."

"Thanks, Sammy," he said, then yelped when Sam gave him a few hard spanks for using the nickname.

Dean pouted, but sighed happily when Sam picked him up, settled him in his lap, then began to fondle Dean's cock and belly while he sucked each tit dry. It made the bitch come. Twice, and somewhere along the line, Black padded in to lick up the semen.

Technically Dean was Black's mate, but any male in the pack got to use Dean at their whim -- although somehow most of Dean's cubs turned out to be Black's. Neither Dean nor Sam's bodies had aged since they'd come here, and Black had told him the pack had seen at least three hundred moons. Part of the magic of the place, which Sam had come to believe wasn't quite completely in the 'real world.' Still he had no trouble coming and going, so he'd continued to hunt. Partly because he loved the rush and partly to find homes for the cubs. None of their cubs could stay. It was a population balance thing, plus they were so damned good at partnering with hunters it let Dean rationalize he was still fighting the good fight, while spending his days getting fucked. And pregnant.

Part of the not-aging thing was that non-stop pregnancies didn't harm Dean. In fact the few times his womb hadn't caught immediately after giving birth, he'd been listless and almost ill. But that had been in the beginning and probably the woods' way of telling Dean pregnancy was his natural state. Suited him, too. Almost as much as being a submissive bitch. Dean laughed all the time now. All the pain and self-loathing long ago washed from his soul. Or fucked out of it.

Black sent him an image to suggest a way to further Sam's welcome home party. He grinned and his cock instantly hardened again. Had to love magic-woods refractory times. While he loved fucking Dean's mouth, and generally molesting him, Sam had never wanted Dean's hole, which worked out well since his brother was a total knot-slut who eagerly serviced all the males, while Sam took care of the she-wolves' needs. The wolves had lost all interest in any non-human sex. Weird, but whatever.

Anyway, a lack of sexual partners wasn't remotely an issue, but his favorite thing? Watching his big brother getting fucked on both ends. And nothing was as beautiful as a helpless, pregnant Dean getting gang banged.

Mindful of Dean's belly, he yanked his brother over his shoulder and carried him outside, the scent of pheromones getting thick in the air as it always did when he returned from a long hunt. He swiftly, but thoroughly tied Dean to a frame that both supported him on all fours while emphasizing his dangling cock and swollen belly. Held his legs nice and wide, too. A beautiful bitch ripe for fucking. The moment he stepped away, three wolves took his place. Cock's filled, then knotted Dean's ass and mouth, a tongue began to suckle Dean's cock, and all the other males began circling around waiting their turn with their bitch.

A most inspiring sight, Sam thought with a happy sigh. He shared a look with Black, then settled in for hours of watching his brother writhe helplessly on cocks, while he tended to his own bitches. Yeah, life was good.

end


End file.
